Mario Party: All-Star Royale
'Mario Party: All-Star Royale '''is a title in the ''Mario Party ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters This game features every single character that has been playable in the ''Mario Party ''series to date. In total, there are 40 playable characters. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Wario * Donkey Kong * Daisy * Waluigi * Toad * Boo * Koopa Kid * Toadette * Birdo * Dry Bones * Blooper * Hammer Bro. * Pianta * Toadsworth * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Magikoopa * Bowser Jr. * Rosalina * Spike * Diddy Kong * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Austin * Aj * Chris * Garrit * Logan * Caleb R. * Emma H. * Ellie * Mikayla * Katie * Cassidy * Kristi Non-Playable Characters * Toad * Lakitu * Goomba * Mouser * Penguin * Freezie * Mr. Blizzard * Luma * Captain Toad * Hint Toad * Mailtoad * Banktoad * Waddle Wing * Galoomba * Spiny * Poochy * Koopa Troopa * Cheep Cheep * Blooper * Porcupuffer * Urchin * Bob-omb * Bob-omb Buddy * Lava Bubble * Thwomp * Magikoopa Bosses Mid-Bosses * Wiggler * Mr. Blizzard * Cosmic Clone * Lakitu * Burt the Bashful * Unagi * Whomp * Dry Bowser Bosses * Petey Piranha * Chief Chilly * Topmaniac * Banzai Bill * Baby Bowser * Gooper Blooper * King Bob-omb * Bowser Game Modes ''Mario Party: All-Star Royale ''features a total of 6 game modes. Mario Party Your average Mario Party board play. You can choose between Classic Play, Car Play, or Scramble Play. Each mode comes with its own advantages or disadvantages depending on the boards. Bowser Party Bowser Party returns from ''Mario Party 10, where the player controls Bowser and hopes the heroes don't make it to the end of the board. Amiibo Party Amiibo Party is another mode returning from Mario Party 10, where you can scan an Amiibo and play on a special board specified for that Amiibo. Any non-compatible Amiibo will reward you with bonus Mario Party points. Compatible Amiibo * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Sonic Puzzle Panic This mode allows you to play a variety of different themed puzzles. You can free play, face friends, or go through puzzles tournament style. Free Play The mode where you can play all the minigames at will. In addition, there are tournament style modes which include: Stairs Showdown, Rocket Launch, Cappy Capture, and Coin Runner. Gallery Here you can view different models, game statistics, music, and facts about the ''Mario ''series. Here, you can also access the Shop, where you can purchase gallery goodies with Mario Party points. Boards There are a total of 8 boards in this game. * Shroom City * Penguin's Plunge * Galactic Park * Beanstalk Boulevard * Flower Fields * Cheep Cheep Ocean * Bob-omb Depot * Lava Lair Minigames There are a total of 96 minigames in this game. There are 40 Free-for-All games, 15 2-v-2 games, 10 1-v-3 games, 10 Duel minigames, 5 Battle minigames, and 16 boss minigames. Free-for-All Minigames * Bet Neutrality * Chomp Stomp * Boom Boom's Board Walk * No Point To It * Hop Stars * Picture Perfect * Shy Guy Spin * Basket Brawl * Charged Up! * Cave Climbers * River Revival * Capture the Moment * Airship Attack * Paintball Pros * Lean, Mean, Fighting Machines * No Putts No Glory * Dinosaur Dash * Super Mario Dose * Perfect Chemistry * Tree Top Terror * Slip To My Lou * Thirst Quencher * Goomba Grouping * Mario Ware, Inc. * Let's-a-Throw! * Name the Face * Pie Throw * Kindly Vikings * Burning Bush Brawl * Bumper Books * Trial By Fury * Window Bopping * Leap of Faith * Easy Equations * Egg-stranvaganza * Race Chase * Apple Of My Pie * Furious Fruits * Lava Leap * Block Party 2-vs-2 Minigames * Water Air-robics * Robotic Riot * All Packed Up * Conveyor Calamity * Funky See, Funky Do * Fungus Fight * Depth Jam * Paper Airplane Palooza * Ghost Hunters * Channel Chasers * Koopa Circus * Grape Performance * You're The Bomb! * Bumper Balloons * Piranha Panic 1-vs-3 Minigames * Road Chip * Terrifying Targets * Sock It To Me * Skill Cranes * Come On Inn! * World Wide Webs * Hammer Pro * Mush Pit * Turn Around Time * Shy Guy and Go Seek Duel Minigames * Diner Dash * Bowsers Away! * Luck of the Draw * Paper Panic * Star Coin Slots * Tower Ascend * Check Points * Ark of the Koopa-vent * Maze Daze * Asteroid Assault Battle Minigames * Ice-capades * Flex Game Strong * Saved by the Super Bell * Mushroom Kingdom Battle Royale * Pixel Perfect Boss Minigames * Wiggler's Treeway Topple * Petey's Potted Peril * Mr. Blizzard's Frozen Face-Off * Chief Chilly's Mountaintop Slide * Lakitu's Sky High Showdown * Banzai Bill's Mountain Race * Burt's Button Bonanza * Baby Bowser's Bomb Bottles * Unagi's Surreal Seaweed * Gooper Blooper's Inking * Whomp's Crushing Match * King Bob-omb's Bomb Barrage * Dry Bowser's Dark Duel * Bowser's Final Stand